Eric
Eric is a character appearing in The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning portrayed by Matt Bomer. Eric was the boyfriend of final victim of the group Chrissie, his older brother Dean and Chrissie's best friend Bailey who was ultimatley the penultimate second victim following on from him. Plot Eric first appears in the film following on from Thomas Hewitt's murder of the Lee Bros. CEO emerging from a dirty-in built pool at a Texas Motel in front of his girlfriend Chrissie carrying a swiss army knife in his mouth. She enquires as to what he is doing and he tells her to be quiet as he acting out you sneak up on the vietnamese. Eric then comes to Chrissie and gives her a crackerjack box ring which he claims he had to scout for from over a dozen boxes but in true fact confesses only went through two until he found a girly one for her. Eric then pulls Chrissie into the water with him and then eventually emerges to tell Dean to get ready as they are ready to hit the road. By reveal he is set for Vietnam to renlist again now with his younger brother Dean who is the appropriate age and has been drafted. He is unaware however that Dean plans to instead not accompany him to Vietnam but rather head to Mexico with his girlfriend Bailey, Chrissie's bestfriend who is along for the trip with them. Eric takes the group along on his jeep and pass through the now recently abandoned small rural town of Travis County where they are initially terrorized by bikers before stopping at Luda Mae's gas station. Eric talks to Dean outside the gas station whilest Chrissie goes off with Bailey and learns that of their plan to ditch for Mexico and encourages it claiming if she had it her way she wouldn't allow Dean to go along to war but when Bailey enquires as to why she does she says it's just him. Eric in his discussion with Dean keeps bringing up the war and the group come to depart after Chrissie and Bailey are startled by the same bikies from the highway who have come to stop at Luda Mae's gas station as well. Eric then takes off and as they come down a deserted highway heading out of Travis County he discovers Dean to burning his draft card in the backseat with Bailey and seizes it. He tells him that he's glad that their dad isn't there to see this and then seizes him in a head-lock after Dean argues that he is not going as he hears him at night talking in his sleep about all the things he did over there and screaming. Eric argues back that he's going back for him and that he doesn't like it. They then are tapped by a bikie woman from earlier at gunpoint who attempts a robbery but Eric accelerates and attempts to escape only to make collision with a loose cow on the road which is killed and then flings the jeep over onto the side of the road. Eric then emerges from the jeep with blood streaming down his head after checking on Dean and Bailey who are still in the backseat but then notices Chrissie absent from the front passenger seat. He sprawls out onto the ground and has a shotgun armed at his face by the bikie who is then killed by Sheriff Hoyt/Charlie Hewitt who arrives at the scene and blasts her away with a shotgun. Eric then runs to him and attempts to plea with him for help but is stopped. Sheriff Hoyt becomes angry about the wreckage and the discovery of Dean's burnt partially burnt draft card. Noticing no fire in the accident he enquires as to who Dean is and Eric covers by stating he is Dean. Eric then spots Chrissie alive and regaining consiousness in a field on the side of the road but tells her not to emerge as Dean, Bailey and himself are taken with the bikie's corpse into his car. Eric is placed with Bailey and Dean in the backseat and they are driven off to the Hewitt residence where they witness Thomas emerge from the house and collect the bikie's body. Bailey is then taken into the house from there and Eric and Dean are strung up by cattle pillar holders in the Hewitt barn where they are hosed down by Sheriff Hoyt. who claims his father always told him a happy cow is a clean cow. Eric begins to yell at Sheriff Hoyt and then soon has him wrap his head up in cellophane which begins to make him suffocate. Dean pleas for him to makie a hole so he can breathe and then confesses he is in fact Dean and Sheriff Hoyt with Eric's confiscated swiss army knife pierces a mouth hole for Eric to breathe which in the process cuts the bottom of his lip. Eric then witnesses Dean be forced to do torturtous push-ups if he wants to escape in which he is continously kicked and whipped. Dean completes the push ups but runs out of energy and remains collapsed on the ground. Eric threatens Sheriff Hoyt and is told by Sheriff Hoyt that his money is that he isn't going anywhere. Eric is then able to release himself from the cattle hold and comes to Dean who he then attempts help run away only to have him step into a bear trap. Eric then hides Dean and goes to get Bailey who is inside. Eric runs into the kitchen discovering her tied beneath the kitchen table with the obese family friend the Tea Lady present. She screams for the family and Eric then pushes her and the table up against the kitchen doors locking out Luda Mae and Sheriff Hoyt whilest he with his recollected swiss army knife cuts free Bailey. Bailey tells Eric that the truck's keys are on the kitchen counter and he passes them to her whilest taking a rifle as he goes back to get Dean. Bailey escapes outside and reaches Uncle Monty's pick-up truck whilest Eric buys her a diversion from Sheriff Hoyt who approaches as he comes directly to him and his cocked pistol and tells him to shoot calling him a pussy. Eric is then distracted as he overhears Dean scream out and is rendered unconsious by Sheriff Hoyt. Eric is then taken to the basement room and tied to the surgical table where Sheriff Hoyt accompanied by Thomas tells him that his nephew Tommy is no pussy and maybe he ought to play with him. Eric then remains in the basement where eventually by nightfall Chrissie comes to break into and attempt to release only to fail as his bindings are nailed down on the table. Thomas then returns to the basement and Eric pleas with Chrissie to hide and she comes under the table. Thomas then inspects Eric's face side to side and then with his chainsaw kills him by stabbing him through the chest out the back which rips the chainsaw through the wooden surgical table and splatters his hiding girlfriend Chrissie with his blood. Leatherface then proceeds to by knife cut off Eric's face and with Luda Mae's sowing machine create his first human face mask, and the main one which he would continue to use from that point onwards. Eric's body was then discovered in 1973 among a collection of 33 faceless male victims though all their face did not compare to the strength and tenacity of Eric's so his face was used as Thomas' primary mask up until the killing of Kemper in 1973 who was one of the final five victims of the Hewitt family. Category:Boyfriends Category:Males died in the movies Category:Brothers Category:Characters from Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning Category:Sons Category:About Males